


liberated from the fall

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [52]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: - eliot&parker<br/>( won't get fooled again - the who )</p>
            </blockquote>





	liberated from the fall

Parker liked this con; she got to say almost nothing, look fierce, and play with cool toys. "Parker!" Eliot hissed.

She blinked; was it time for her line already? "We'll have to do a thorough investigation of the scene, have your men set up a perimeter," she snapped, trying to sound competent and bossy.

The guy went to argue. Eliot pulled on a glove, and somehow managed to make the snap of latex sound threatening. The policeman swallowed and stepped back. "I'll just see to that perimeter," he stuttered, beating a hasty retreat.

Parker turned to Eliot. "Do you think we'll see real blood?" she asked, excitedly.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "You're crazy," he muttered. She beamed and pulled her favourite rapelling kit out of the bag Hardison had created, with the CSI logo on the side. Eliot was here, so yeah, she'd probably get to see blood sooner or later.


End file.
